


steal

by SPR0UT



Series: Sunken Ships [2]
Category: Amuse Entertainment, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: M/M, Summer, noa the flower thief, provincial life, raesung likes to plant, rural life, same au as the gonsuk one, what to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPR0UT/pseuds/SPR0UT
Summary: "I'm gonna tag along to make sure that girl is pretty enough for me to let this flower thievery slide"Raesung caught Noa stealing flowers from his Grandmother's garden and how's noa supposed to tell Raesung he's going to a cemetery?





	1. Who's that

"CHOI RAESUNG COME BACK HERE!!!"The village chief's voice echoed through the wide corn fields.I giggled before immediately jumping off the fences of the fields.

Well the last thing I want to do is die because I'm pretty sure he won't hesitate to shoot me.

 

As soon as I got home,I made the preparations to make some fresh buttered corn.I cooked it just in time before my Grand Mother will be here to check on me.

 

 

"If you want corn,tell me.For Goodness sake Raesung,you'll be the cause of his death.Don't make stealing a habit."Granny lectured as soon as she got home,

 

"You know I'll pay him back,and it's just 4 corn cobs.I promised to help Auntie Misun to chop the woods,she pay really well"I stated proudly,she just looked at me for a moment before taking off her hat and placing it on top of the table.

 

"Classes are starting in less than a month,Your Mom called last night."She stated,making me pause on what I'm doing.

 

 

"I don't want to go back there yet."i frowned,placing the freshly cooked sweet corn at the table.

I'm just here at my Grand mother's province during summer vacations,I like it here more than the busy city of Seoul.

 

 

"Don't you miss your brother?"she raised a brow.

 

I shooked my head in response,scooping a spoonful of butter just to spread it in the warm corn cob.

 

"Nahh,I'm tired of seeing him everyday,we even share the same dorm room."I stated,before enjoying the taste of sweet corn I stole from Mr.Kang.

 

"you still are friendless aren't ya? "She asked,

I didn't answer and just stared at her.

 

I'm not a shy person but I'm not really an out-going person like my older who's friendlier.I'm focused on my studies too.

 

"Be home before lunch"My grandmother reminded before I can even step out of the house.

 

I spent my afternoon helping Aunt Misun--our neighbor with chopping the woods and house chores.She pays well so I do this daily,I'm saving what I got from working around for my Grandmother.Since I don't really have anything to do.

 

 

"Your wage is there on top of the tupperware,Go home now for lunch!!"Aunt Misun waved at me,she's somewhere in her garden.

 

I waved back at her and thanked her before going back home,a tupperware of kimchi in my hand and a plastic bag full of mixed fruits i stole from Aunt Misun's fruit garden.

 

 

"Uncle!"I greeted at Uncle Reno who looks like he just came back from fishing all morning.

 

"Goodmorning Uncle"I greeted with a sweet smile,smiled at me putting down the bucket he's carrying with him.I leaned in to see what's inside.

 

"Good morning to you too,the ocean's too generous today.Here I'll give you some small octupus and Crabs."

 

My smile widened at his offer,I thanked him before giving him the fruits in exchange.I proceeded to go home with a small smile in my face.

That's why I love it here.People are generous and kind,the food are fresh and Delicious too.No wonder Granny chose to live here instead.

 

Grandmother is already cooking when I got home,she's delighted to see the kimchi and seafoods I brought home.I helped her with the cooking and Our lunch is filled with laughs and delicious foods.

 

After lunch,I decided that I would stroll around with my bike.Probably stop by the shore to buy food that i can cook for dinner.

 

I stopped pedalling when I saw someone in my Grandmother's Flower bed.He's picking roses there.

 

His back is facing mine and he's quite far from where I'm at.

I wonder who that person is.

I'm sure he's new here because Kids here knew that Granny would kill them if they go near her flowers.

Even I am not allowed to touch a single leaf.

I just shrugged it off and continued to stroll around. 

Before going back home,I stopped by Mr.Kang's house to pay for the corn cobs i stole earlier.

The thought of me going back in Seoul is bothering me.I'm not yet ready to go back there.

I still have a month to enjoy my vacation here and I'm excited for the Firefly festival at the end of the month.

 

\----

I woke up early to help Granny at the farm.The sun is warm in my skin but I don't really mind getting tanned since summers are just the time of the year I can go out from staying at the dorms too much.

It's still to early when Granny shooed me out so I decided to go fishing with the Elderlies before I can go home to cook lunch.

 

My eyes squinted at the sight of luxury cars parked outside of Granny's Cottage.Uniformed men and Body guards immediately scurried to acknowledge my presence.

"Oh Raesung is here,where have you been?"  
Aunt-My Mother's Sister asked as soon as she saw me.

"I went fishing Aunt,It's nice to see you here,"I bowed before answering

She just smiled at me.

I bowed once again before heading to the kitchen.

I wonder why they're here.They're busy overseas and is only here once or twice a year,like my Mom.

"How are you Raesung-ah?"

I voice spoke behind me,making me turn to It's direction.

"Woong-hyung"

 

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"You're cheeks are sunburnt,You love the sun so much huh?"He stated making me Grin and Hug him.

 

"I went fishing,I'm about to go there at the farm but I saw the cars outside."I explained before pulling back to wash my hands.

"Oh?Grandmother must have forgotten to tell you we're arriving today?"He smiled before washing his hands too.

He helped me clean and prepare the Seafoods to cook later.

Out of all my cousins he's the closest to me even tho he's 3 years older than me.

 

"How's school?I heard you're the valedictorian of your batch.Congrats."

I nodded and thanked him.

 

"It's boring there,Hyung is loud and you're not there to shut him up."I stated and rolled my eyes.

He transferred to japan last year and left us here.

 

"He's always like that,I'm transferring back here you know."He Giggled

 

\---

Lunch is boring,everyone is serious and Formal.Even Woong-hyung looks serious,They're talking about business stuffs and things I don't really have knowledge about.

 

 

After eating,Woong-hyung and I decided to stroll around the island with our bikes.

 

 

"do you have any love interest?crush perhaps?"He asked out of nowhere.

 

 

I glanced at him to see his expression,

 

 

"crush?I haven't thought about that yet"i simply answered,

 

 

I often heard Hyung and his friends talk about that always.People are really intrigued about attraction and stuffs,I don't really get why.

 

 

"ooh who's that?"he slowed down his pace making me follow his line of sight.

 

"he's stealing roses"he whispered

 

 

i stared at the flower thief,It's the second time I caught him stealing flowers

 

 

"don't mind him,he's not ruining the flowers anyway."I shrugged it off and pedalled much faster

 

"Maybe he's courting a very pretty person that's why he's stealing beautiful flowers"he stated making me glance at him

 

"Stealing is bad,if Granny caught him he'll get in trouble."I shuddered at the thought of granny holding her broomstick

 

 

"the one he's courting must be lucky then,That flower thief won't hesitate to face Granny's wrath just to give his loved one a flower."an unfamiliar gleam crossed his mysterious eyes,

 

 

I gave him a confused look,I'm too ignorant to understand what he's saying.

 

 

"Humans tend to do crazy stuffs when in love,Rae.You'll understand it soon."

 

What Hyung said stuck to me,i kept asking myself why love is that of a bigdeal to people.I asked grandmom about that too and she just told me that all people should have someone to be with forever.

But why?

 

Hyung told me that people do crazy things when in love,just like that flower thief.

I don't think I would end up like that though,My Grandmother is too scary for me to actually steal flowers.And that person is really brave,is that person he's courting that pretty?

 

love is weird

 

evening came by in a rush and Woong-hyung had to leave for Seoul,that sucks but it's kind of nice so I won't have to deal with any of his corny jokes and ugly laugh

 

the morning after is--how do i describe it?

Reasonable i guess,It's the usual stuffs I'm doing for the last month.

 

While walking home from the farm I passed by the garden,i stopped just to see him reach out for the roses again.

He's here again,

 

I walked towards there mindlessly,as if my feet moved on its own will.

 

 

"did you know that picking flowers here is forbidden?"I asked my gaze not on him but to the flowers in front of my eyes,I felt him flinch at the sudden noise.

I felt him stare so i turned to him,getting stunned at his perfectly sculpted features and smooth skin.

 

 

I blinked before backing away a bit,shifting my gaze back to the flowers.I picked one for myself,i got too occupied by my own thoughts I didn't even realized that the Guy left without even saying a word.

 

 

"h-hey!wait!"I called,running to reach him,

His mysterious gaze lingered around me,he hasn't spoke a word.

 

"I'm gonna tag along,to make sure that person is pretty enough for me to let this flower thievery slide!"

 

He doesn't look like he's from around here,he even looks like he's not korean.

Maybe he can't understand what I'm saying that's why he's ignoring me.

He didn't stopped me from tagging along though.

 

"Are you from the city?Do you even understand what I'm saying?"I curiously asked,

I'll probably annoy him just like how I annoyed everyone with my Questions but he just stared at me for a moment.

I examined his face,thick brows,pointed nose,pretty lips and those fascinating black orbs.

Suddenly,I grew more curious about his voice.

I got too occupied I didn't even realize the path we're taking avoided the way to the village but to the cemetery.

My brow furrowed.

Huh?This is the wrong way.

I huffed my cheeks even more when he showed no signs of stopping to turn the other way.

Are we going to the cemetery?

 

I paused as the wave of realization washed upon me.

 

Oh worm

 

He's picking flowers because he's going to the cemetery!What the heck I'm so stupid!!!

I felt my blood rush to my face,

I really embarassed my self huh?

I flinched as I felt something prick my point fingers.I stopped walking to look at my point fingers,blood is dripping down.

I bit my lips,I pricked myself with this rose.

Ugh I hate myself,

"Don't move"

My breath hitched when he spoke,he grabbed my hand gently making the flower slip out of my grip.

I watched as he pulled out a Band-aid from his hoodie and wrapped it around my wound.

My mouth parted a bit,

Why does he have that thing in his pocket?

I want to ask that to him but his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Clumsy,"he commented before picking up the rose which i dropped.  
I watched him as he cuts off the thorns with his nails.

 

His voice sounded so smooth.It suits his pretty features.

I didn't even realized I'm paying so much attention to him until now.I'm not that observant.

But this mysterious guy infront of me is piquing up my curiousity


	2. I didn't even got his name

The cemetery is peaceful and serene.The trees and flowers danced gracefully at the mellow wind.

 

We stopped on top of a hill where there's a tall cross made of concrete,some words are written on it.  
I glanced at the guy beside me,he's just staring at the cross.

I placed the flower at the foot of it making making him flinch as if his senses came back.

He mimicked my action.I leaned in to see what's written there.

Shiori Hinata  
20xx-20xx

It's written in Kanji,i don't really know if I'm reading correctly.

Who's this person?

I glanced at the him just to look at his face.His eyes are really pretty,but it's glimmering with sadness.

 

"Let's go,"he finally spoke,snapping me out of my thoughts.  
He already turned his back before I can even respond.

 

"Goodness Gracious,I've been looking for you everywhere."I turned to see a familiar Man behind me.

 

"Uncle Dober,what are you doing here?"i asked,puzzled

What is our family driver doing here?

"I should be the one asking you that Little Guy,why are you alone here in the cemetery?"he asked

"I'm not alon-"I turned to the person I'm with minutes ago but he's not there.

 

I blinked multiple times before turning to Uncle Dober again.

"We're here to fetch you,You're mother is already waiting for you."he stated making me frown

 

"eh?It's too early for me to go back yet"i stated,

 

he just smiled apologetically before opening the car door for me.

 

The thought about that mysterious guy dispersed,bunch of questions started flooding my mind.And that's also the moment I realized I didn't even got his name.

Wow,I'm really stupid.I asked him a million questions and that's the one I forgot to?

 

"You're here,now say goodbye to Grandmother Raesung."

Mom stated as soon as she saw me.

Grandmother just beamed at me before I hugged her.

"It's still too early for me to go back Mom,"I said quietly.

"I'm sorry baby,but our flight will be tommorrow."She smiled apologetically making me confused

"Where are we going?"I asked,puzzled

"We're going to Japan,We'll stay there for a year with your brother."she explained,I just nodded and sighed.

It's not like I don't know where we're going but I didn't expected to fly there sooner.And we'll be staying there for a year too so I have to continue my studies there.

 

"Aren't you excited for Japan Raesung?"Uncle Dober asked as soon as I got in the car.

 

"I'm not yet ready to leave here yet,I'll miss the firefly festival this year."I pouted and looked out the window.

"Don't you miss your brother?"He asked again.

 

"Not really,I do see him everyday because we share the same dorm."he chuckled at my response.

 

I looked at my fingers to see the band-aid that guy gave me.I didn't got the chance to know what his name is.

That sucked.

 

The car ride was boring,I'm used to it tho since mother rides a seperate car.

Traditions and stuffs I don't really understand.

 

"Do you know why we're going there uncle?"I asked our driver,

"The company's main branch is there,Your brother will start training I guess."He explained

 

Hyunsuk-hyung is the eldest,and everyone is expecting him to follow my mom's footsteps when it comes to leading our company.

He's just a year older than me tho but he's already doing that kind of stuffs.I'm greteful and amazed because I feel like that's a huge responsibility and even I think I can't handle it.

 

I didn't even realized I slept the whole trip.Uncle Dober woke me up saying that we're in the Manor already.

The house staffs greeted me as soon as I got out of the car.I just smiled at them before looking up.

Just to find my older brother at the main door of the Manor,smiling and making silly dances while waving at me.

I laughed while running towards him because he's making funny faces.

 

"You look golden,I'm jealous.I should've gone with you at the province."He ranted as we walked at the hallways.

I scanned him before grinning,He's so pale because he won't go out of the house unless It's evening.  
While I got tanned and golden because of the Summer sun and staying out farming.

I don't really mind tho since I'm naturally pale and my color comes back easily.

"What happened to your hands?"He asked as soon as he saw my fingers.

I paused as soon as I remembered the scenario earlier.He raised his brows.

"I pricked myself at the rose I picked,"I answered.I didn't told him about the Guy tho.

That didn't got off my mind the whole night tho.

He steals from the garden everyday to offer that at the cemetery.He must have loved that deceased person so much?Even I only visit my Dad's grave twice a year.

"I'll pack your clothes,no buts."Hyunsuk-hyung declared as he barged in my room storming in to my walk-in closet.

I just looked at the door before returning my attention at the book I'm reading.

I don't really understand why he's bullying my sense of style.It's not like it matters.

"It will be your first year of middle school,you need to look good!"He lectured

"Why tho?I don't care Hyung."I rolled my eyes.

"You need to get a Boyfriend or a Girlfriend or atleast friends atleast,"  
He yelled from the closet

"I'm straight Hyung,"I answered

"Of course you are not,we don't accept heteros in this household.Even mother has a girlfriend."he peeked his head out while giving me a disapproving look.

I blew the few pieces of hair that get's in my eyes before staring at the lines of my room's ceiling.

I'll miss this place even tho I can't stay here for more than 2 weeks.I'm always at the dormitories.

Hyung woke me up in the morning,for breakfast and to prepare to leave.

 

Unlike the loud and chit-chatty meals at the province.The atmosphere here is serious,Mom hates it when we're not focusing on eating.

Hyung has a serious expression.

Did they had a fight again?

 

We left as soon as we finished breakfast.I'm excited because It's my first time leaving the country and It's my first plane ride.

 

"This is a two hour trip,go to sleep."he nagged,

I ignored him and remained staring outside the window.

"If I jump now how many seconds will take before I can reach the ground?"I asked him curiously

"I don't know?Wanna test it out?"He asked sarcastically before turning his attention back to his laptop.

It's just the two of us,here in the private jet.Mom is riding a seperate plane.

Hyung told me it's a tradition of the family because if something bad happened during travel.There's someone to replace the deceased.

It's a depressing tradition,honestly.

Silence enveloped us both before he started jamming at the song his laptop blares out.

I got interested immediately because It seemed like he's making songs again.

I squished myself at his seat before watching him tweak the thing in his computer.

"How did you do that,"I asked curiously,

I'm expecting for him to nag me because I'm annoying him with stupid questions again but he explained what he's doing with enthusiasm.  
It fascinates me because of how his eyes lit up while explaining these things to me.Unlike when Mother's talking about business and stuffs.

It's just like the gleam of longing that mysterious guy gave the flowers he picked.

I smiled before attentively listening to my brother.

 

Months had passed after we arrived in Japan.It's not very hard for me to study here because I learned Japanese back in korea but it's not easy either.

Hyung had friends already,he's naturally friendly.They're nice to me but they're 2 years a head of me so I chose to not be with them and be alone all the time.

It's not like I'm shy,I just generally hates to befriend people because I'm not interested in anyone.

a familiar boy started walking towards me,his cheeks flushed and is avoiding my eye contact.

oh,i know him.

"R-reo are you sure It's okay for me to use your song?"he asked shyly,calling me by my japanese name.

"yes,I told you.It's fine"I answered formally,

his eyes lit up and looked at me.

"thankyou very much,I'll just credit you"he bowed multiple times and left with a smile to his face.

"whoa holy shit that nerd is friends with Reo?"

"ikr,and he won't even look at our direction"

i heard the group of girls gossip behind me.

Losers.

I rolled my eyes and plugged the cords of my earbuds in my phone,the lecturer is taking too long.

I don't even know why they make such a bigdeal about me.I just want a normal school life geez.

"I won't hang out with y'all anymore."I deadpanned at them after finishing my lunch.

"what now?"Hanbin-hyung furrowed his eyebrows

I didn't answer and looked over at Jaewon who's munching his strawberry cake classily.

"what?It's not my fault that I'm popular"he rolled his eyes

"are they bullying you for being popular despite being ugly?"My brother insulted

"of course not,I don't look like you"I answered blankly

the two college students laughed while my brother gasped dramatically.

"Raesung is shadier than Hyunsuk lmao,"Hanbin-hyung laughed

I just looked at them before leaving the cafeteria,I'm so done with their clownery to be honest.

P.E class started,a short guy caught my attention,he met my gaze making him smile brightly.But his smile disappeared when he saw the group of girls walk towards him.

Are they bullying him?


	3. secret

The lecturer arrived so we all gathered.

"okay,so since all of you are failing we're gonna divide the class into two teams,"the lecturer announced making my classmates whine.

It's not shocking tho,all of them love skipping this class including me who's just reading or working on beats rather than staying in the classroom for an hour of boring lectures.

I don't really care tho since it won't affect my general average anyways.Unlike them who's only hope is this class.

The p.e teacher divided the class into two teams.The failing team will fail and the winning team will be considered to pass.

"This is  _so unfair they have Reo,"_

_"Oh crap I'm gonna fail this semester"_

_"Same,this is my only hope for passing."_

I smirked before going in the other side of the net.

This is one of the times I thank my idiot brother for dragging me into that volleyball club he's part of afterschool.

The first set started and I noticed the boy who I gave my song too on the other side.

"Reo-kun!"They called so I quickly tossed the ball at my female classmate behind me.

While playing,I noticed them targetting that small boy,who honestly could not play.

We won the first set,

"Reo,can you replace Sayaka?She's not feeling good."Our leader asked shyly,I just nodded and went at the empty spot.

"Reo!It's yours!"

I jumped in accordance to the toss,just right for me to make a decent spike.

"Omg you got a point again!"One of my teammate stated happily,I just smiled before rotating again.

The game proceeded,I noticed the girls giving me dirty looks for not targetting that Guy on the other team.

"Here!"The setter tossed the ball towards me so I jumped,making the girl who attempted to push me lost her balance and fall down.

The whistle resonated.

A forced time out.

"Ouch!You pushed me!"The girl exclaimed with her high pitched voice.

I raised a brow,

"What?That toss is obviously mine,it's not my fault you're stupid."I stated calmly,

I went to the my spot for the rotation,ignoring that obnoxious girl who's ranting me.

The game started again and I'm getting more annoyed because of that group who's purposely getting in my way to hit the tosses the setter is giving me.  
They're targetting that guy too.

I looked at the score 22-23.

Perfect time to give this bitches a lesson.

"Chance ball!"they all looked at me with desperation,waiting for me to hit spike.

But to their dismay I didn't moved an inch,making the ball land in our court,earning our opponent a point.  
The rest of the set,i managed to make our team lost.

To piss them off obviously.

The last set is almost ending and we're neck to neck with the other team.

"Ugh I cannot!With this bullshit!"We all turned at her.

"Reo!"I managed to hit spike without fail,snapping my teammates to focus.

_"Reo is really scary,we could have won that set but it seemed that Rena pissed him off."_

_"True,"_

I ignored them and stepped in the court

"That toss was for  Sayaka!You stole it!"that girl who's named Rena exclaimed making me raise a brow,

Ugh,this trash is still existing?I thought she got thrown out already

"Uh,sorry that toss was frail,It's for Reo-kun."The setter scratched his head.

I ignored them and looked at the score.It's the last point already,and the team is leading.

I glanced at that idiot girl and smirked,

Now this is fun.

"Reo!The ball!"I ignored them and avoided the fall.

_"Oh crap there goes my chance of passing"_

_"We lost!"_

_"Aw man."_   
  


"You did that on purpose!Is it because your nerd friend is at the other team?"One of the group of girls exclaimed angrily at me

_"Oh he did that on purpose?"_

_"Oh shit."_

"Eh?Just use your brain so you can excell at the lectures next time.If you have."I answered innocently,making their glares sharper.

"You betrayed us!"That Rena girl exclaimed.

"I don't consider this as my team,what are you talking about?"I smiled sweetly  
  


_"Now we failed because Rena and his friends pissed him off"_

_"Reo is smart,this won't affect his general average at all."_

_"His payback is brutal omg"_   
  


That's all I heard before I left that facility.

Losers  
  


\---

"You ranked first this year,Good job."

Mom congratulated while we're eating breakfast.

"What gift do you want?Name it."She added making me look over Hyung across the table

Hyunsuk-hyung just smirked evilly,for sure he's gonna suggest one of those things that would benefit his being.

"Nothing really,I'm fine Mom."I just smiled and continued eating.I smiled cockily at my brother who's now glaring at me.

"Ara-ara,here.It just came today,It's my gift for you both."

She placed two black cards on top of the table.

\----

"I MISSED YOU KOREAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Hyung screamed as soon as we got out of the plane.

I guess It's been a year huh?

"Are you going to Jeju with us?"Hyunsuk asked as we get in the car.We're now on our way to the manor.For sure Jihoon and the others are waiting there.

"No,"I immediately answered,earning a pout from him.

"Ah wae?It's my birthday!"He whined

"I'm sick of your presence Hyung,I miss the farm."I deadpanned

"Eh?It's just for 5 days!"he pouted.I looked at him for a moment before I gave a defeated sigh.

"Ugh fine whatever."I rolled my eyes playfully,making him clap

"What's your gift for me?"He grinned

"None"I answered blankly

 

"Why do you hate me so much Dudebro?It's not my fault I look better than you."He faked a sad tone

"This is why Mom dislikes you,you're delusional."I dissed and he gasped dramatically,with his hand in his chest as his mouth formed an 'o'

"You're so mean!"

 

The hour ride was chaotic,he won't shut up and I'm in a mood to argue with him so we bickered a lot.

  
  
\----

"what do you call a fake noodle?"

"shut up Hyung"

We just got home and I'm already tired of dealing with my idiot of a brother already.I really wonder what crime did I commit in my past life for the heavens to punish me like this.

He's about to retaliate but stopped talking as soon as we got out of the kitchen.My sight landed on a beautiful woman who looks like she's the same age as my mother and a Guy who looks like he's the same age as Woong-hyung.

I didn't pay attention to my own mother and scanned the Guy.He's tall and his eyes were sharp,he looks intimidating too.He met my gaze so i quickly shifted it to my brother who's also staring at the guy.

Mom noticed our presence so she gestured us to go there.

She introduced the Guy,His name is Lee Byounggon.He's really scary to me so I kept away,my brother seemed unfazed tho.It's his friendly nature I guess.

 

Mother told us to go out so Hyunsuk called his friends.I'm not in the mood to go out so I managed to make a lame excuse to shut myself in my own room.

 

We just got here but I'm already bored.I want to go farming and I miss my Grandmother.I wonder how the people there are doing?

An Idea popped out in my head,causing me to get up and wander mindlessly to at the back of the mansion where Dad's secret garden is located.

There I see the poor condition of the garden,the colorful flowers are long gone and most of the plants have wilted.The fountain on the center is unrecognizable because of the moss that covered the most of it.

This garden is abandoned since Father died a year ago.It's because Dad won't let anyone clean this place.

 

"Mom?"I called meekly,peeking my head at the doorway of her office.

I managed to get her attention so she stopped what she's doing and gestured me to come in.Her reading glasses fell at the bridge of her pointed nose at she looked at me with confusion.

"You didn't go with Hyunsuk?"She asked.

I shooked my head no and clasped my hands together.

"I just want to ask for permission to uhh..clean up Dad's secret garden.I want to plant there too."I explained with a slight hesitation.Shock graced her eyes but it quickly changed to a a kind smile.

"Go on,do you want me to hire a landscape artist for you?"she asked smiling widely

I shooked my head no,

"bueno,just tell me if you need help okay?I'll let the staffs know too."

And that's what I did the few days after arriving.The staffs helped me and Hyunsuk-hyung helped me to pick the flowers and plants that will go to the garden.Gardening is one of my hobbies ever since I'm very little,I often plant with Dad since I'm not really fond of gadgets like Hyunsuk-hyung.

\----

"Hi Rae!"Jihoon greeted cheerfully as soon as I entered the car.

"Hi,"I greeted formally,It's 4 in the morning so I wonder how they're so hyper this early.

"You should be like Raesung,Junkyu look at him oh he's prim and proper."Jihoon teased Junkyu who's already frowning.

My brother laughed and they started bullying Junkyu except for Byounggon-Hyung who's just looking at them with headphones on.

I'm still intimidated by him but not that much anymore.He's easy to read like everyone in this vehicle.

We're now on our way to the airport for our trip to Jeju,Hyung's birthday party will be held there tomorrow.It's summer so they really want to go swimming.

I slept the whole trip because I'm too sleepy,Hyunsuk-hyungs and his friends were the noisy ones in the plane.

The resort is huge,and fancy since it's a a 5-star place.It's owned by Woong-hyung's family and they made this whole place exclusive for Hyung's birthday.

 

"there!Woongie-hyung!!"I looked up to see my cousin running towards us,

but I blinked as soon as I saw a familiar boy behind him.

 

I squinted my eyes to try and recognized him.

 

what the heck?

 

It's him!It's really him!He's that flower thief!

 

 

I felt nervous every step they get closer to where am I standing.

 

"This is Noa,he's a friend of mine."Woong introduced,the said guy bowed as a sign of acknowledgement and the rest replicated the gesture except for me who stood there pathetically,my gaze remained stuck at him.

My brother nudged me slightly,snapping me back to reality.I immediately bowed and greeted formally.

 

Our eyes met when I looked up.I can see the familiar blankness,not dead but shining with something I can't completely grasp.

It's just his mysterious eyes that didn't change.His hair grew longer and his features got more defined.His taller now too.

His expression didn't even faltered,maybe he doesn't remember me?I don't know.He's hard to read.

They all agreed to go swimming except for me who just walked to the cottage to stay there.I'm not in the mood to play with them,It's too tiring to keep up with their shenanigans and silly games.

Byounggon-hyung arrived with the staffs who's bringing in the food.

I just got an apple and a slice of pineapple

"that's all you'll eat?"A smooth voice spoke,getting my attention.

there I saw him,leaning at the cottage entrance way his eyebrow quirked when I nodded yes.

"Eat rice"he stated almost like a command,It's my turn to raise a brow.

"I'm not hungry"my lips stretched into a thin line.

"I didn't asked"he blankly stated before walking away and leaving me puzzled.

What's his problem?His stingyness made me roll my eyes as i sulkily grabbed a bowl of fried rice and sushi.

 

"oh you're eating rice in the morning?that's new."my cousin commented when he saw me.

I didn't answer and just looked at the tall guy behind him.Suddenly,the questions I'm eager to ask passed my thoughts.

Did grandma caught him stealing?Why is he with Woong-hyung?When we saw him that time he didn't knew him.

I just shooked my head at my thoughts and continued eating.Woong-hyung just walked in  here to get the basket of fruits then walked out again.Noa sat down across,gaze lingering around me.I looked over Byounggon-hyung who's eating a banana while writing something in his notebook.

Jihoon walked in,his hair wet and he's just wearing a swimming shorts and a sleeveless top. which is wet already.

"why don't y'all go swimming already cowards?"Jihoon asked while assembling a fancy watergun.Junkyu called from the distance so he ran away again.

I stood up and glanced at Noa before stretching my arms as a warm-up to run.I threw the tshirt I'm wearing before greeting the cold sea water in my skin.I stopped walking when the water reached my hips and started to dive further away from the shore.

The water is crystal clear,giving me the viewing pleasure of colorful fishes and corals.

I saw the guys in the distance,playing with water guns when i got out of the water.They're all so noisy I can recognize each of their voices from where I am.

"wear rash guard,you'll get sunburnt"

I turned around to see Noa who's holding a towel.

"thanks,"

I'm about to grab the towel but he's quick to wrap me in it like a sushi.The gesture made my face heat up for an unknown reason.My mouth went agape and watched as he walked away with a hand in his pocket.

my forehead creased but didn't asked.

He's too vague for me,It's hard to read a guy who's as mysterious as him.I think I'm too ignorant to understand him. 

 

I went back to the cottage to get my rash guard,I also grabbed a bag of potato chips before going out again.

Noises of which seemed like cars and people grabbed my attention.It's coming from the hotel,the uniformed men who's already scattering around indicates that my Mom arrived already.

I felt a presence behind me so i turned to look at Noa who's gaze fell at the potato chips I'm holding.

"that's why you're not growing taller,you don't eat healthy."he stated before grabbing the potato chips out of my grip.

I frowned and attempted to grab it,but he raised his arms unavailing me to get it.

"You're bullying me!"irritation and annoyance crossed my expression as I glared at him.

"It's mine now,shorty"he flicked my forehead,annoying me more.

"eat cake,not this. Your mom brought cake at the cottage."he left again,for sure he'll gonna pop out of nowhere again to pester me.

I saw Byounggon-hyung at the cottage eating chocolate cake.Different types of cake and bread were there.

"ooh!cake!"Junkyu quickly entered the cottage followed by the guys who's cheeks are flushed red already by the sun.

 

That's all they did whole morning,playing in the water and will walk in here to get snacks.I don't know about that Guy tho he disappeared again.

I don't know what he's up to.

I ruffled my messy hair from the wind.Carrying the empty jar in my hand,I went to the sea to get shells and pretty rocks.I'm planning to fill up this jar and give it to Mom,she collects them and decorates her office with it.

"what's that"Junkyu asked before leaning in to see the shells i'm cleaning up.

"that's a bird Junkyu,"Jihoon sarcastically answered,the rest of them circled around me to see what I'm doing.

"Stop being stupid Jihoon,that's called seashells.You don't have ocean in your planet?"Junkyu retaliated making the rest of us frown.

He's an idiot,seriously.

Their bickers turned into them chasing each other so I'm left alone again.

I looked up and saw Noa who's walking towards me.

 

"here"he gave me something.It's a white seashell which shines in purple and pink color as it got hit by the sunlight.

It's very pretty.

I didn't put it in the jar but in my pocket instead.

 

I thought he disappeared again but he came back rather quickly,a bunch of seashells in hand.

 

"this is too many,"i stated and he stopped putting each at the jar.

 

"okay,I'll retur--"

 

"no"i grinned and started cleaning it up.

 

*click*

My smile turned into a frown when I realized he's taking pictures with his camera.

"stop it"I hissed

"I'm taking pictures of the shells."he grinned making me pause,when he noticed my stare his expression went back to blank again.

"your smile is nice"I stated bluntly,

I didn't know why I said that either.It just came out of my mouth.

He sat beside me and picked one of the shells just to throw it at the sea.

"why did you do that?"I asked,

"I made a wish."he answered casually

"what's your wish"I asked again,now he turned his head to meet my gaze.

"secret,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i aint dead


	4. stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is riddled with mistakes and is heavily unedited

"where are you going?"I asked when he got up.

"swimming,"he answered and helped me got up.

He walked too fast so I held the hem of his shirt,he held my wrist instead.He placed his camera at the cottage before dragging me to the sea.

"hey!"I squealed when he suddenly dragged me at the deeper part of the sea,

he held my waist while chuckling,preventing me to submerge completely.

I glared at him and held his arms to find my balance,he laughed at my panicked expression causing me to stare at him because my mind is telling me i shouldn't let this opportunity to see him laugh pass.

His grip loosened causing me to lose balance again,he cursed as we both fell into the water completely.

We ended up gasping for air when we managed to not drown because of laughing.Our stupidity is dangerous.I giggled as I swam away,but he got my leg.I squealed when he pulled me closer to him.

we submerged our heads again,this time I can see his face clearly without his hair on the way.

we played for a few hours before they called us to eat lunch.

"gimme shrimp rae"Jihoon stated before attempting to poke the shrimp with his chopsticks.

"here,stop poking his food"Noa nagged Jihoon before passing the platter of fried shrimp to him.

I looked at Noa who's putting lots of food in my plate.

"You'll starve staring at me,eat this."he pointed my plate with his mouth.

"that's a lot."I commented but he didn't payed attention so I just let him.

I copied what he's doing and placed food in his empty plate too,he didn't bothered to complain tho.

My gaze shifted to Byounggon-hyung who's putting vegetables in Hyunsuk-hyung's untouched plate while my brother is stealing food from Junkyu's plate.

After lunch,the guys decided to take a tour around the city.I'm not in the mood to deal with their loud mouths so I just stayed in my room to watch spongebob.I downloaded a lot of it last night to keep myself entertained.

I don't watch anything except for that yellow sponge,It's entertaining to see him and his sea creature friends be annoying and stupid.

I don't know where Noa is tho,that guy always disappear but then will appear randomly to annoy me.

The door made a creaking sound as I got out of my own room.We're all checked in one floor with different rooms.It's useless tho,for sure my cousin and the others will stay up all night to wait for Hyung's birthday.

I looked up as I felt a presence in front of me.My eyes met his which shifted to what I'm watching.

"why didn't you come with them?"I asked,returning my gaze at the screen of my phone.

"you're watching that stupid thing,"he stated,ignoring my question.

I returned the favor just by looking at him and ignoring his insult too.

He got up and started to walk away making me puff my cheeks.

"wait"I called and placed my phone on top of the coffee table.

He turned his head to look at me with a smirk painting his face.Without waiting for me,he started to walk again so I walked faster to hold onto the hem of his shirt.I smiled when he held my wrist and started to walk in the same pace as me.

We got out of the hotel and started walking at the shore,I don't know where we're going but kept my questions to myself.

"You're quiet,are you tired?"He asked softly,eyes scanning my face.Glint of worry crossed his eyes but disappeared in a blink.

I shooked my head no and eyed the view from the dock we're standing in.I noticed the uniformed men who's trailing us enter the yacht which is already lifting up the anchor.

I'm sure that yacht isn't owned by our family because the symbol is different.The symbol also matched the one on Noa's bodyguards so I think that's his.

"where are we going?"I asked him who's already walking towards the boat.

"Neighboring island,Mom ordered me to pick flowers there.For your brother"he explained,

My face lit up at the mention of flowers.

"flowers?can I pick flowers there too?"I asked,can't help but to get excited.I started bombarding him with questions which he didn't answer properly or just straight up ignored so I didn't stopped bothering him.

The ride there didn't took long tho.

I hopped out of the boat quickly,excited to feel the white sand and relishing at the cold breeze and warm sun light.

"Ah,slow down why are you rushing."He grunted and grabbed the collar of my shirt to prevent me from running off.

I just smiled and clung to his arms.We hiked for 5 minutes and walk for a bit to reach the tableland where the flowers are.

I stared at everything in awe.Different colored flowers and plants are scattered in rows at the wide space with a lot of them I can recognize.I can't see the end of it as the whole land was covered with flowers.

I never knew a place like this exists!It's like I'm in the world of flowers!I'm sure Grandmother will be delighted to be here.  
  


 

\--

I took my time walking around and examining the flowers around.I should have brought my book about flowers with me.

I crouched down to look closer at the small cacti on the ground.It's my first time seeing a lot of these,I read about this and it's fascinating to see different types in different sizes and species one place.

"do you want one?"Noa asked which made me turn to him,

"can I?"I asked enthusiastically,

He scanned my face for a moment,a habit i noticed before nodding.His camera is hanged in his neck and his hair is messier than usual with the  wind from the boat ride.I noticed the little dandelion floaties stuck in his hair making me giggle,It's so cute.

"you're hair,wait let me take it out."I stated softly and stood up to take it off his hair.

He didn't said anything and just gave me the small shovel and the small pot to place a small cactus.I chose the tiny cactus which looks like a bunny before carefully placing it into the pot.

"It looks like a rabbit oh,"I puffed my cheeks and looked at him.

"It's tiny like you,"He stated blankly,eyes drifting away from me to the direction to where we came from.I frowned at his insult and ran a little,careful not to spill the soil from the pot but not too slow so I can reach him.

"Are we going now?"I asked into which he just nodded.

"It's getting late,the flowers are already in the yacht."He answered casually and ran his fingers through his raven locks.

The trip back to the island was quiet like the sea.He didn't said anything and neither did I.I just sat on one of the chairs and stared at the cactus.I can't help but smile I'm already thinking on where I should put it.

It's darker and the sky is starting to get painted by lilac and orange hues.The sun is setting and it's golden rays are warm against the breeze which is starting to get colder too.

I turned my head to look at him just to found him taking pictures of the sunset with the camera.He must have noticed my gaze so he turned to me and peeked his eyes from the dslr.I heard clicking so i frowned at him.

"yah stop that"My brows furrowed and looked away.

"where did you Guys go?"Woong-hyung asked before I could even sit at the vacant spot in the long table.It's time for dinner when we came back so we went directly here.

"at the neighboring island,"I answered casually and he just nodded.I looked over Byounggon-hyung who's on his phone and my brother who looks like he's having a race with Jihoon and Junkyu.They're stuffing their mouths with marshmallows dipped in melted chocolate.It looks like they're done eating.

Noa arrived shortly with a butler following him.They set the table again and placed fresh platters of dishes.

"It's your birthday tomorrow.What  flavors of cakes did you pick?"Junkyu asked absentmindedly to my brother who's wiping his face with a napkin.

"that's seriously your concern?"Jihoon questioned clearly judging.

"that's why you're short.You don't eat well."Noa insulted,getting my attention.

"I'm taller than Hyung,"I frowned.He's bullying me again.

"He's short."Noa shrugged,I turned my head to see Hyunsuk-hyung who's glaring at him now.

"Are you asking me to strangle you Noa?"Hyunsuk-hyung barked making the rest of the guys laugh.That started Jihoon to make fun of hyung again.

Morons.

We stayed there to waste time and catch up before going up to our respective rooms.I had a separate room with my brother and I'm bored.I showered and wore the pyjamas Mom bought me as a present.It's made from light fabric perfect for summer.The designs are spongebob too so it's different from the monochromatic clothes i have.  
  


I carefully stepped out of my room,afraid to get caught by one of the the guards who's lurking.  
  


"you should be sleeping,what a stubborn kid."I almost jumped when someone spoke behind me.Scaring the daylights out of my system.  
  


"h-how long have you been standing there?"I stuttered and remained standing in my place and watched him walk closer.  
  


"when you want to go out,ask me or one of them to accompany you."He ignored my question and sharpened his gaze.He's nagging again.  
  


"this place is secured,there's a lot of bodyguards around here."I stated innocently and he just scoffed.  
  


"I'm bored,let's sneak out."I grinned evilly  
  


"go to sleep.It's late."He showed me the screen of his phone but i ignored it and clung to his hoodie.  
  


"no,"I shook my head and he just sighed in defeat urging a victorious smile to paint my face.  
  


Our feet took us at the rooftop where the clear skies are in full display.The stars are shining brightly with the moon.I shivered at the cold breeze in my skin.The summer nights are still chilly.

I gripped the cold railings and looked down to gaze at the sea which mirrored the night sky.  
  


I looked at him and bit my tongue.His face is illuminated by the moonlight giving me the chance to study his perfectly sculpted face.It's fascinating how he's easily just as beautiful as the night sky.  
  


I quickly looked away when he turned his head to see me staring.  
  


"Aren't you cold?Wear thick clothes next time."

Before I could even speak,he already took off the red hoodie he's wearing and slid it in my body.The scent of cologne he's wearing filled my senses as the gesture made my heart do flips.  
  


\--

I waved my hands in front of the mirror making the excess cloth of the sleeves flap in the air.I slept in Noa's hoodie and just woke up.

I don't remember sleeping here so I'm sure he carried me.I sleep like a log so I don't know what happened after I slept.

I took a bath and got ready for the day.It's hyung's birthday and the party is tonight.

I snuck inside his room and saw Junkyu and the others in the floor entangled with each other except for Woong-hyung who's sleeping in the bed.

I carefully placed my gift in the bag where he kept his accessories to make sure he can see it before making my way out.

I saw a familiar figure leaving his room so I quickly ran to him and held the hem of his shirt to get his attention.

Noa raised a brow at me and shrugged my hand off his clothes to held my wrist.He didn't said anything so I greeted him a good morning.

"Am I heavy?"I curiously asked and watched  him pressed the ground floor of the elevator.

"You're as thin as a paper,of course you're not."He smirked and pressed his point finger in my forehead.

"I want to have cake for breakfast."I stated at the butler who greeted us as soon as we stepped in the restaurant.

"No he isn't,I'll just get our food.Tell them to  serve breakfast at the presidential floor."

The butler nodded at Noa and quickly hurried away.I frowned at Noa and puffed my cheeks.He'll just gonna nag me so I didn't said anything.

"Can I have cake now?"I asked Noa after I finished eating.He placed his phone in his pocket and sighed.He nodded slowly making me smile and get up to get strawberry cake.

I watched him who's boredly poking the marshmallows with the chopsticks.He didn't get cake.Cake is amazing so I don't get why he hates them.He won't even let me eat one!

I'm about to ask when the noise of footsteps and talking rang around the wide restaurant.

Both Noa and I stood up in unison to bow and greet my Mother with a lot of her staffs following.

"Oh,Noa!You're here!"Mom greeted and gave him a polite smile.

"Have you eaten yet?Hanbin and Jaewon just arrived.They're upstairs."

"Yah,slow down you're gonna trip."He nagged before grabbing my elbows to prevent me from running at the hallways.

"Hanbin-hyung!"I called as I saw the familiar blonde who's holding his laptop.He smiled and I ran to hug him.

"How are you Raerae?"He messsed up my hair and pinched my cheeks.His gaze averted behind me.The door behind him clicked open revealing Jaewon-hyung who looked at me but quickly diverted his gaze to Noa.

"Are you his boyfriend?"Jaewon-hyung asked Noa and smiled innocently.Hanbin-hyung nudged him.

"Yes,"I answered without doubt.Their eyes widened in disbelief and they looked at me like I killed their cats or something.  
Did I said something wrong?

"What?!Raesung you're 14--"

"He's not my boyfriend,his mind just works differently."Noa cuts Hanbin-hyung off confusing me even more.

"What? did I said something wrong?"My brows furrowed.The couple just giggled at me while Noa just stared.

We woke up the others except for Hyung and surprised him.He didn't knew Hanbin and Jaewon-hyung was here so he got surprised.

They all agreed to have a picnic beside the sea and I just stayed there for 30 minutes before coming back to my room.It's very hot outside and I'm tired.

 

My gaze darted off to the Red hoodie lying in my bed.I still haven't returned his hoodie.

 

"what are you doing here?"Noa asked as I shut the door behind me.He just walked out of the walk in closet.

His room is colder than mine.It smells exactly like him.It is neater than my room too.

"I'm just gonna return this."I said casually and hanged the piece of clothing in his door.

 

He just watched me as I dived in the bed,face first.I rolled sideways and placed my chin on the top of my palm.I kicked off my shoes and made myself comfortable.

 

"Why aren't you celebrating with them?"He blocked the TV with his figure and placed his hands on top of his hips.

"It's hot.I like it here."I simply asked and gestured him to move away.

 

He just gazed at me and sat on the bed.I shifted my gaze to the TV to watch spongebob but it changed to another channel so I glared at him who's holding the remote.

 

"It's spongebob,change it back."I frowned when he shook his head no.

 

"watch this instead,this is more educational."he pointed the tv with his lips.

 

I rolled my eyes but got interested because of the singing.It's a disney movie called frozen.I never watched a movie from disney because I only watch cartoons.

I didn't realized I'm getting engrossed in it.The songs are nice and the story too,It's in english but thanks to school I understand the majority of it.

I'm amazed after it ended.I didn't expected it to be this nice!

 

After that we watched the sleeping beauty,the story about the princess who slept for so long.I want to sleep for a hundred years too to be honest.I wonder what's her dream about?

 

It's almost 5pm when we finished the Disney marathon.It's my first time watching all those stuffs and I'm still confused about the characters.There's a lot of Princesses but the prince all look the same.They're tall,fair and brave.

 

The stories are similar too,it all leads to a happy ending.I wonder why?Are all stories supposed to have a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates are slow i'm sorryyyy


	5. fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll never end because I won't let that happen."

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to fix my hair by combing it.My outfit is in all black,a black longsleeves with a gold ribbon paired with slacks Dr. martens Mom chose for me.

 

I don't know how to tie the ribbons so I went to Jaewon-hyung's room and saw Hanbin-hyung there.The buttons of their longsleeves were still undone,I think they're still not finished dressing up.

Jaewon-hyung's lips were unusually red and there's a red spot on his neck too.Hanbin-hyung is smiling evilly while tying up the ribbon on my shirt.

 

"Are there mosquitoes here?I have a repellent in my room."I stated,Hanbin-hyung started cackling and Jaewon-hyung glared at him.

 

what is happening?

I went back to my room to get my phone and headed to Woong's room.As expected,they're in chaos there so I made my way to Noa's room.

The door clicking open got his attention and turned to see me.I held my breathe when I met his gaze.He's wearing a black turtleneck underneath the black coat he's sporting.His long hair brushed up giving the world a chance to see his perfect face in full glory.

 

I looked away when I realized I'm staring for too long.

 

He's breathtaking.

 

"Your face is so red,are you sick?"Worry crossed his face as he walked closer to where I'm standing.

"I-i'm fine"I blinked and nodded frantically before excusing myself out.

 

I can't help but stare at him when we entered the elevator.He looks like one of those Princes we saw in the tv earlier.

"You look like a Prince,"I stated making him turn his head to look at me.

"yes,and you're the Princess."He responded and I quirked a brow.

"I'm a boy,"I stated blankly,

"you look like a Girl,and You're pretty too~"A playful smile painted his face as he poked my forehead.I blinked as blood rushed to my face. 

 

The venue is packed with a lot of people already.They all look like they're high profiles and rich people,a common sight whenever Mom is throwing a party.The venue is fancy with everything gold detailed with Royal blue.Hyung hates this kind of parties,he always thought Mom's just using this as an excuse to find Good business opportunities.

Noa held my wrist and got my attention.The body guards of Mine and His appeared behind our backs and guided us to our table.

Mom's staffs arrived and I saw Sooji-noona.Jihoon's older sister.  
I paused a bit when I realized who she's with.

It's Bang Yedam.The shy kid from my School in Japan.

"Stay here,I'll get food."Noa stated and quickly stood up before he can see me nod.

My lips stretched into a thin line when I saw Woong-hyung and the others headed towards the table where the desserts are.

Sooji-noona dragged Yedam towards them and Jihoon looked pissed at the presence of his sister.

Yedam looks so different,I knew he's rich but i didn't knew his family had ties with Jihoon's clan.He must be super rich.

His hair is pushed back,and his posture held the presence of being an heir.The presence that opposed his nature whenever he's walking at the school with head low.

"You know him?"Noa asked and placed the platter in front of me.He followed my gaze and raised a brow.

"We're schoolmates"I responded casually.

He just looked at me as if he's reading my face so I just looked away and focused on eating.

For sure I'm gonna get nagged again for not eating properly.

The party was uneventful,nothing really interesting happened beside Sooji dragging Yedam to sit with us.

Yedam isn't surprised when he saw me but he seemed very shy like usual.He's really transparent and easy to read.

I looked at Noa who's sitting beside me,he looks uninterested as usual.We're both just watching them chat about random stuffs and not participating at all.

I don't feel like talking.I don't know about this Guy tho,His mind is something I can't read.

"Are you bored?"He asked gently.I just nodded and watched him stand up before following after.

Following him is a new hobby I developed.I don't know.

We managed to get out of the Great Hall without any of the Guards following us.

We entered the Garden by the bay and sat at one of the rocks there.The view is splendid with the Sky being crystal clear and the ocean's mellow waves.

"They'll miss you,at the party."I stated sight focused on the ocean.

I felt him look at me so I turned my head to meet his gaze.

"The same for you."He responded making me smile.

Silence took over us and I sighed from the calmness.All I can hear was the waves crashing through the shore and the rhythm of my heart.

I certainly did not expect to see him again.Almost a year has passed,I didn't looked for him tho.What's this called again?

I read a lot of books and they called it fate.Is it really?

Tomorrow will be the third day that I'll get to be with him,after that will be the fourth and the fifth day will be the last.

I wonder If I'll see him again after that.I hope so.

He's the only friend I had,well excluding Hyung's friends.Grandmother called me friendless,now I have one!She'll be glad.

"You're quiet,Are you tired?I'll tell your--"

"I'm fine,"I cut him off.My system started crumbling again.The beat of my heart ran in an unusual pace,fortunately it's dark out here and he can't see my heated cheeks.

"I'll stroll the city tomorrow.I told your Mom you'll come with me.She said yes."He broke the silence.

"Really?"I can't hide the excitement in my voice and a wide smile painted my face.

"Hmm,she gave me your card.I'll be incharge."he smiled evilly erasing the smile I have.

"I changed my mind,I'm not going and I'm tired."I also smiled evilly and he quirked a brow.

"I'll accompany Junkyu then,he said he'll get souvenirs."

The moonlight is enough for me to see him grin teasingly.

"Go with him then,take care."I looked away from him and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You're really not going?"He curiously asked again.

"No,Jihoon asked me to watch spongebob with him in his room."I absent-mindedly stated recalling the time he saw my phone and watched there.

He likes watching that show too.

 

That night ended with the Hyungs getting drunk in the rooftop and the squad ditching the party to have a celebration of our own.

I woke up late the next day and skipped breakfast.I didn't bothered to get out of my room early because Noa isn't here in the resort anyways.

I frowned at the thought and rolled my eyes.

I scanned myself in the mirror while drying my hair with a towel.

Before we fly here in korea,Hyung discarded all my clothes and bought me new ones.

It's limited to monochromatic colors with blacks and whites but the designs are too flashy for my own liking.Hyunsuk-hyung was the one who bought it after all.

I just pulled out a graphic white tee and cargo pants to pair it with high cut converse.

I brought the laptop while heading to  
Jihoon's room.

Before I can enter a force got my wrist and I turned to see Noa who's hair is messier than usual.What is he doing here?

"Aren't you supposed to be with Junkyu?"I asked curiously.

"You skipped breakfast,let's go get food."He ignored my question and started dragging me to the elevator.

After eating we stayed in his room to watch movies again.We only got out when they called us for dinner.

I noticed that Yedam is getting closer with the Guys.It's nice to see that he's smiling a lot and more comfortable with everyone.

Sooji-noona is getting more and more prettier the more I see her.She resembled Jihoon a lot.Their eyes are so similar,Dark and mysterious as if it held a thousand secrets.

There's something whenever she smiles tho,It's rare to see so it always looks like she's pointing out something.Jaewon calls her a witch and I don't really see why because she's very pretty.

Based on the movies I watched,witches are supposed to be ugly.They're the ones who's ruining the perfect lives of Princesses.

I looked at Noa and realized that he really do look like a Prince.Tall and Fair and kind.

If I'm a Princess I'll wish that he's the one who'll save me from the ugly witch too!With a white horse and a golden shield.

\---

"Is that Story books?you like fairytales Rae?"Junkyu asked while scanning the contents of my basket.We're strolling in the mall and I'm with Junkyu here at the bookstore.

I nodded before taking everything that pleases my eyes to put in the basket.Junkyu carried our basket so I payed for his stuffs too.

"Woah this is heavy?What did you get?"Hanbin-hyung asked and tried to peak in the sealed bags.

"Books,"I answered casually and roamed my eyes to look for Noa.

I don't know where he'd gone to.

My gaze locked in with Noa who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.I raised a brow before walking towards him.

This is the fourth day I'll get to be with him and tomorrow will be the last.

I can't shrug it off my thoughts and I don't know why.

"What are you thinking?"He asked when he noticed my silence.I turned my head to see the worry in his eyes.

"Nothing."I shrugged and dived face first in his bed.

"Tomorrow is the last day,Don't miss me too much."He stated,teasing.I turned to see the smug on his face and rolled my eyes.

"I won't miss you,"I lied and puffed my cheeks.

"Really?"

He layed down beside me and tilted his head to see my face.

I nodded and scanned his features.He's face is prettier up close especially his eyes.I trailed the line of his nose with my point finger,fascinated.

He caught it with his hands and I blinked when he leaned closer to place a kiss in my forehead.

I stared at the silver bracelet laced gently around my wrist.The red small roses sculpted from a shiny gem reminded me of someone.

Noa

I chanted inside my head as I rushed out of my bed.I carried a strange worry while running at the hallways only wearing an indoor slipper.

I must have looked crazy right now because I just woke up but It doesn't matter.

Because of the dizziness and absent-mindedness i possed I bumped into someone.

"Rae?Why are you rushing?"Woong-hyung asked,brows furrowed.

"N-noa,I-i have to go see him"I answered in between my panting.The urgence in my voice only confused him more.

"Noa left before sunrise with his Mom.They're in a rush,maybe he didn't had time to tell you."

\---

I came back to my room absentminded.The only thing I understood was Noa left earlier than I expected.

He didn't told me but only left this pretty bracelet.

"I heard you didn't come out for lunch.You lazy brat."Hyung spat as soon as he saw me got carried by Hanbin-hyung like a sack of rice.

I'm not in the mood to say anything so I didn't moved,pretending that I'm a sack of rice.I stayed in my room all day and only ate chips because I'm feeling lazy.

Hanbin-hyung literally had to carry me down here.

"Noa left early,this kid only listens to that Guy."Woong-hyung stated,

I didn't payed attention to any of them and just stared at my food.

\----

I looked at the tiny plant placed in the window and tried to touch it.It's the cactus from the island.

It's been two weeks since I arrived here in grandmom's province.It's raining so I stayed indoors.

It's afternoon,and I'm supposed to go to the cemetery to bring new flowers there.I go there daily in behalf of Noa,he's not here to bring flowers so I did.I have nothing to do afterall.

I missed the province,the fresh breeze of the sea and the warm smiles of the people here are welcoming.

I went back to my old routine of course.I planted a lot of vegetables and helped around a lot.I don't steal corn cobs anymore but I still deliver fresh Goat milk to Mr.Kang.

After I came back,Grand mother gave me her garden it means I'm incharged there now.

The summer rain finally stopped to give me a chance to go out before sunset.It certainly isn't cloudy,maybe the skies are so happy they cried.

The earthy smell of the breeze after the rain was enchanting.It's the scent I always loved.

I hummed a song Hanbin-hyung made as I rode my bike around the quiet neighborhood.I passed by the street that leads to the cemetery and paused a bit.

I wonder what Noa is doing right now?I didn't brought my phone with me here because I'm scared Mom will call every minute.

I continued pedalling until I can feel the wide open spaces of the sea wall.I crawled off my bike and climbed to stand on top of the basal rock wall to stare at the ocean.

The sea is quiet,serene but the salty breeze still managed to make my unkept hair dance in a playful rhythm.

The skies are painted in the most beautiful shades of lilac,and the fierce hues of orange and red.

The sun is setting.

I wonder if the Sun talks to the moon every sunset.

Are they friends?

Why can't I see them together?

Why do they keep chasing each other?

Those questions always circle my mind whenever I'm watching the Sun rise or set.Those questions doesn't keep me up at night but they do bother me.

A sudden idea popped in my head so I attempted to climb down in the sea.Only to be stopped by a force that gripped the collar of my shirt.

My mouth hung open and I blinked a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

"What are you thinking now?You're about to do something dangerous don't you?"he flicked my forehead and I smiled.

He's real!And he's here!

"Let's go swimming,"I suggested and couldn't help but grin.

I missed him.

"You're crazy,It's almost dark.You shouldn't be out here by yourself."He nagged making me frown.

"Didn't you missed me?you're nagging me already."I pouted and shifted my gaze at the setting sun.

I felt his gaze linger around me so I turned my head to see him smile.

His smile is truely something.It's rare,comparable to a precious metal but priceless.

I found myself smiling too,my system was in chaos opposite of the serene sunset I'm watching with him.

I'm with him the whole summer.He always show up accompany me everywhere to help me plant or with my chores,he even learned how to fish.

I thought he won't keep up with me because I do a lot of stuffs but I didn't heard him complain unlike my whiny lazy brother who gave up on going here because he hates chores.

"Welcome back,"We greeted Grandma in unison from the kitchen when we heard the front door open.

I'm teaching Noa how to cook because he said he's horrible at the kitchen.

"Noa,Good to see you here."Grandmom peaked from the doorway and smiled at Noa who politely smiled.

She likes him so much she even brought up adoption.She's so delighted to see I have a friend now.

"tomorrow evening will be the opening of the firefly festival,Your mother sent us a Hanbok,It's so pretty Rae."Grandmother stated while we're eating lunch.

Oh yeah I forgot.

"Are you going?"I asked Noa who's sitting across me.

He just nodded as an answer so I smiled.

Tomorrow evening will be the opening of the festival.It's 2 day-long and celebrated yearly.It's a feast for the Goddess of fireflies that guards the island.It'll be fun for sure.

After lunch,we went to the temple to help them set-up for the festivities.Noa helped as usual,I guess he's too bored.

"What will you do after this?"He asked after we sat down on the side of the hill.We just finished and we're both tired from walking around and carrying stuffs for the parade tomorrow morning.

I gazed at him to see his face.

He looks tired.

"Nothing,"I lied and reminded myself to wake up early and do the remaing chores tomorrow morning.

I don't want him to trail me anymore because he looks tired already.

A blush crept up in my face as I felt a firm arm wrap around my waist.Silence enveloped us and the warm yet chill summer winds wrapped around us,as if a thin veil is sitting on top of us.

I didn't see him anywhere the day after.The town is busy and the atmosphere is lively.I didn't joined the parade because there's a lot of tourists and I helped prepare lunch at the temple,for those who joined the parade.

I went home after the sunset to prepare.I wore the blue hanbok Mom bought me.It's made from the finest silk,and the golf details were fancy.No wonder It's she who bought this.

Our family logo was embeded at the back,a lion following a sun.Mom told me the meaning but I can't remember it.I never really payed attention.

I rushed to get out of the house before Grandmother sees me.For sure she'll gonna take pictures of me again.

The temple was located on top of a low-hill below the mountains.The lights climbed down from there to the outskirts of the village.I can see the beauty of it from where I am standing.

I wonder where he is?I asked myself.Is he gone again?

"Why are you wandering alone?"

I almost jumped when I heard his familiar voice.His signature scent lingered before I can even turn to see him.

It effortlessly made my heart beat fast,like my system is malfunctioning so suddenly.

"You scared me"I managed not stutter when I turned to him.

I can see his face so clearly because his hair is tucked underneath the Gat on his head.The hanbok he's wearing was in a deep shade of blue,I didn't touched it but I can feel it's made from the finest of silks by the way it gleamed on the golden light from the fairy lights.A silver dragon climbed from the thighs up to the boddess where the symbol of their family layed delicately.

He looks so stunning,like one of those Princes in the historical dramas,Hyunsuk-hyung would binge watch.

I found myself looking for words to say.I'm speechless.

 

"Look behind you,if you'll look for me.I'm always there."He stated,gaze centered to me.

"You look like a Prince from the past."I muttered mindlessly,can't take my eyes off of him.

"I look old?"He asked,brows furrowed.

"N-no.."I quickly retaliated.

"You look handsome."I stated meekly and looked away.I puffed my cheeks as I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Cute,"he chuckled earning a pout from me.

We started to hike,we're walking in the space in between the booths and different establishments.

He stopped walking after a few minutes so I turned to ask.He didn't answer but tied a handerchief in my wrist,It's on his own wrist too so now we're connected.

"We're too young to held hands.Atleast you're tied to me now,even just for tonight."

 

We did nothing that night but to stroll and eat street foods.I saw Grandmom earlier and she's with her friends.

We bought a lot of stuffs too as souvenirs,and for the Guys.

I bought friendship bracelets for Junkyu and the others based on their birthdays since the designs vary each month.

"When's your birthday Noa?"I asked him without looking,trying to focus on finding a bracelet for Byounggon.

"Why?"He asked.

"I'll give you a friendship b--"

"No."He immediately cuts off making me turn to see him.He's not looking at me and is messing with the keychains hanged.

"Why?"I tilted my head to the side,intrigued.

Whats with him?

"Because I don't want us to be just friends.Give me anything but not that.I'll lose my head Raesung."He sternly stated making me pause.

I felt like I've been hit harshly by a wave.My ignorant mind can't understand what he's saying but my heart was the opposite.It completely understand what he's saying so my system is celebrating.

He doesn't want us to be just friends?Then what?

That didn't left my mind until we got out of the store.Even him,he looks like he's occupied.

We entered a small store ,the same as the last one we entered.The store sells all kinds of accessories,a lot of them looked hand made.

Something caught my eye and I didn't even hesitated to grab it swiftly to buy with the things I already got.

While eating cotton candies,we sat down at the open wide space,the festive booths behinds are backs at the distance we barely heard the noise.

We're waiting for the fireworks display because It's almost midnight.

I remembered the ring I got for him and quickly took it out.I paused a bit to contemplate on whether I should give it to him or not.

I don't know if he'll like it,I don't know what to say too.

My thoughts got cut off by the colorful fireworks,the loud sound of it managed to quiet down my loud mind.The temporary splash of colors displayed in the sky distracted me for atleast a moment.

"Go home after this,"Noa's smooth voice lingered as he whispered in my ears.

"I don't want to yet"I looked at him and pouted.

"Grandmother won't be back early,she'll hang out with her friends and play poker for sure."I added.

He didn't said anything but placed the gat he's wearing on top of my head.He even tied it.

"Atleast wear a hat,You'll get sick."He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.

I smiled at his remark and leaned into him.His warmth is always comforting,like his arms were the safest place on this world.

I bit my lips when I quietly held his hands,sliding the silver ring on his pinky.

"What's this?"He asked,I'm too shy to look at him so I just answered nonchalantly.

"A ring,"

"For what?"He followed causing me to look at him.His forehead creased and he cocked his head to the side,like a cat as if he's reading me.

"For you,"I buried my face in his chest to hide my heated cheeks.

I can't even look at him,I feel like melting right now.

"You'll marry me?"he asked gently,fingers running through my hair and his other hand wrapping around my waist.

Marriage?

That sounds nice.

I mindlessly smiled at his question and slowly nodded.

The princess and the prince marries each other after their fight with the witch.That's their happily ever after.

My brow raised when I realized it.

All of the fairytales I watched ended with marriage,but why?Why does it have to end?

If I marry him does that mean it's the end to?No it can't be.

"I changed my mind."I looked up to meet his gaze.Something graced his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"All the fairytales we saw ended with that...I don't want that."I worriedly stated only to be stunned when he laughed.

"Their story ended because they live in a perfect world.Their destiny is written already."He pressed my cheeks in between his hands as his gaze remained fixed in mine.

"We make our own decisions,we're the ones who's in charge of our fates."He smiled.

"We'll never end because I won't let that happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this aint dead im keeping this alive


End file.
